


Her Hope, His Angel

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Hoseok entrusts Nayeon with a large package, instructed not to open it until he comes over for Christmas eve. Tonight's the night she finally gets to see what's inside!





	Her Hope, His Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



It was Christmas eve.

The temperature outside was a very undesirable cold, but luckily Nayeon was snuggled up in a blanket on her sofa inside her apartment. She gazed at her nicely decorated tree, all lit up with the lights. Her eyes were sparkling, full of glee. She loved this time of the year.

Her childlike admiration was interrupted by a knock on the door. Setting her mug of tea down, she threw off her cozy blanket and stumbled toward the door.

On the otherside was a young man wearing the thickest jacket possible, currently trying to warm up his hands by rubbing them together. The door opened and his face immediately brightened.

Nayeon’s face was also beaming. “Hoseok~!”

Taking his hand, she quickly pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them. Hoseok was glad to finally get inside a warm environment.

“I’m so happy you’re here!” Nayeon exclaimed, jumping up and down like an overenthusiastic child.

“Oh, I bet you are,” he said, pulling his arm out of his jacket and rolling it up. “You just can’t wait to open your present.”

Nayeon puffed up her cheeks in a cute little pout. “Don’t say it like that~”

Hoseok laughed, wearing that beautiful smile of his. Nayeon was so cute when she was excited. “You sure you didn’t open it yet?” he asked a little anxiously.

She shook her head.

“You want to open it now?”

She nodded profusely.

“Okay then.”

“Yay!” Nayeon quickly ran to the tree, falling on her knees, and pulling a rather large, red package from underneath it.

Hoseok followed behind, tossing his jacket onto the sofa, and kneeling beside her. “Where’s mine?”

“Yours? Oh, umm…” she went down on her hands and knees, pulling it from the tree and presenting it to him. “Here you go!”

“It’s kinda big. What’d you get me?” he questioned, tearing off the green wrapping paper from the rectangular box.

“I made it~” she said proudly.

Removing the loads of gifting tissue that cushioned the item, he pulled out a green sweater that had some simple red design woven across the top and bottom center. In the space within the jagged design was the caption _your hope, your angel_ stitched in bold, white letters.  

Nayeon  held her hands together, holding her breath in anticipation. “So…?”

He smiled and nodded. “Wow, it’s… thank you. But umm…”

She frowned, dropping her hands on her lap. “You don’t like it, do you? I worked for months knitting that!”

“Th-That’s not what I meant,” he quickly said. “I just meant—“ he held the sweater up, showcasing the white lettering. “…you really think that of me?”

Her lips curved into a huge smile, nodding. “Of course I do! You’re the best~ Come on, try it on! You were cold, weren’t you?”

“Ah, right. This will keep me warm.” he pulled the sweater over his head, then straightened it out so there wouldn’t be any crinkles. “Look fine?”

Nayeon had her phone out so she could take a picture. “Stunning~ Pose for me!”

“Uhh…” he drew a blank momentarily, then got into position, holding up a V sign and smiling.

The phone made a _click_ sound effect as Nayeon snapped a photo. “Hehe, cutie.”

Hoseok nervously coughed into his fist, anxiously smiling. Her comment made his cheeks feel incredibly warm—hopefully she didn’t notice.

“Another one!” she sweetly commanded. “Give me a cool pose~”

He crossed his arms and titled his head with an attempt at a ‘badass’ expression. _Click._

“Now _aegyo!”_

He released a noise somewhere in between laughter and groaning, but obliged anyway, closing his eyes and putting his hands on his cheeks. _Click._

“Now sexy~”

His eyes widened. “Huh?”

“You heard me. Strike a _sexy pose!”_

“Okay…” he was a bit confused how he could pull off ‘sexy’ without looking like an idiot, but for Nayeon…

_Click._

“Ahaha—“ Nayeon covered her mouth looking at the snapshot.

“Why are you laughing?”

Still trying to suppress her giggles, Nayeon turned her phone around to show him the photo; he was lying on his side, head propped up with his hand supported by his elbow. He was biting the side of his bottom lip, staring with an _intense_ expression. Hoseok was ashamed of himself.

 “Delete that. Delete it now! No one should ever see this—“

He tried swiping the phone from her, but she pulled it back. “No way, I like it~”

“Oh come on, please?”

She looked at him wearing a smirk, holding up her index finger and wagging it back and forth with a wink.

That was strangely mesmerizing. Wait…

Hoseok quickly shook his head, leaning over and trying to grab her phone. Nayeon just shut it off and stuffed it back in her pocket, wearing a satisfied expression.

“Now, my turn!” Nayeon took the gift Hoseok gave her, setting the rather large package on top of her lap.

Sighing, Hoseok sat back down in defeat. The things he endures for this woman…

But that was a small price to pay. It was time that Nayeon saw what was inside Hoseok’s package. Honestly, he had been a little nervous leaving it with her under the tree, afraid she’d go ahead and open it without him. Thankfully that didn’t happen.

Rubbing her hands together, Nayeon carefully untied the bow that held the package together and pulled off the lid, staring inside the box—only for a confused expression to grace her features.

She looked at Hoseok to find him smirking deviously, gesturing his hand to continue.

Pouting with a glare, Nayeon pulled the item out—which happened to be _another package_ albeit a little _smaller._

He was enjoying this, wasn’t he? Of course he was.

Pulling off the lid to the second package, there was a _third box_ inside, again—a little smaller. “You got me one of those nestled packages, didn’t you?!”

Bursting with laughter, Hoseok nearly fell backward in the process.

“Hey… hey, what are you doing? _Stop that!”_ she pleaded.

“Why? You wouldn’t delete that photo of me, so…” Hoseok proudly held up _his phone_ that was currently set to _record_ every precious moment of Nayeon’s whining.

“Stoooop!” she begged, sounding like a tiny tot about to burst into tears.

“Come on, you haven’t finished opening your gift!”

She looked back at the third, unopened package with a huff. Before crawling back over to her supposed “gift”, she gave Hoseok a sharp glare—that looked incredibly adorable with her puffed out cheeks.

Reaching for the third box, as expected, pulling off the lid revealed yet _another box_ that was even smaller. By this point, why was she being so graceful? Just tear them all out to speed things up.

She ripped the lid off the forth package, then the fifth, then the sixth, all of which kept shrinking in the process.

By the time she reached the _ninth package,_ it was an incredibly small, square box—black in colour, with a white ribbon tied around it to keep it shut. There didn’t appear to be much volume and it fit in the palm of her hand.

“Hoseok, you jerk!” she punched him in the arm, causing him to flinch momentarily. “Let me guess—it’s empty?”

“No, it’s not empty.”

“Pfft, knowing you, there’s probably just a lonely, chocolate coin inside.”

He laughed, albeit it a bit nervously. At this point, he shut off his phone and set it to the side, letting her know he was done recording.

That still didn’t satisfy her.

“I’m gonna post that photo on Instagram for this.” she said with a scowl.

“Please don’t.” he said in a desperate tone.

“If I don’t like what’s inside, you bet I will!”

Hoseok swallowed.

Her mood nearly dropped to zero, Nayeon pulled at the ribbon, which came loose with ease. She was no longer smiling, her cheeks remained puffed, and you could almost _feel_ her aura of displeasure.

She lifted the lid, he inhaled a deep breath.

And she started screaming.

_“HOSEOK!”_

Her balled up fits came in for the attack, but he immediately held up both his arms to defend himself. “What?”

All that was inside was a _sticky note._

“You didn’t even read it.” he said, slightly offended.

“Tch…” she sat back down, her mood now hitting the negatives. Pulling off the sticky note, she read it aloud; “Give me your hand.”

She rolled her eyes, sure he was just gonna give her a lone chocolate coin at this point. Hoseok reached out, wanting her to lay her hand atop his.

Fine, she’ll humor him.

Since his right hand was the one reached out, she put her left hand over it, palm face up. Hoseok quickly readjusted her hand to be palm face down against his and reached inside his pocket, fumbling a bit.

Nayeon sighed in impatience. “Don’t get so worked up for a chocolate coin.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” he groaned, but with a slight crack of laughter.

“Because you did that to me in _Kindergarten!”_

“Seriously, Nayeon?”

“And _High School.”_ she added. “On my birthday.”

“It’s not a chocolate coin this time.” he assured her.

“Oh. Ball of string, then?”

“Nayeon…”

Before Hoseok could pull his hand out of his pocket, Nayeon retracted her hand, crossing her arms and looking off to the side. “I don’t want to play this game anymore.”

“N-Nayeon—“

“I worked really hard on your sweater, and all I get is a clump of nestled boxes with _nothing of value!”_

The hurt tone of her voice pierced Hoseok’s heart like a sniper rifle. Still, he wasn’t going to give up. He took her hand, despite protest, and reached into his pocket again.

At this point, her eyes were moistening with tears of annoyance. “I don’t want your stupid gift!”

“Please, Nayeon.”

“No!” she pulled out of his grip.

“Please Nayeon, I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“ he tried reaching for her shoulder, but she shook him off.

This was getting irritating.

“Nayeon, please give me your hand. This isn’t a joke! Nayeon…” he tried reaching for her shoulder again, only to be met with the same result. “This is a real gift, I promise.”

She sniffled. “You don’t even care…”

“I do care! Nayeon, I love you—“

Her head turned toward him with startled eyes. “Huh?”

He wasn’t supposed to say that.

Her eyes filled with more tears. “W-What’d you say?”

“I…” he swallowed, knowing if he tried to speak he’d be a stuttering mess.

“Then why….” she couldn’t even finish. “Why do all this?”

“Because it’s fun. I like playing with you… I always…” he swallowed again. He didn’t expect this to become such a disaster.

But he couldn’t give up. Now he had her attention.

He took her left hand and reached inside his pocket again. This time Nayeon didn’t struggle. She didn’t roll her eyes and puff out her cheeks. Instead, her eyes were wide with anticipation.

“C-Can you close your eyes for me?” he requested.

She grimaced a bit, but obliged.

Taking a deep breath, he entwined his fingers with hers and began closing the distance between them. Wrapping his available arm around her, he pulled her forward and pressed his lips against hers.

“Ah…! Ahaha…” she laughed a bit as they pulled away, holding her hand near her mouth. “Ohh… that felt weird.”

“I guess first kisses aren’t very romantic after all.” Hoseok commented.

She sighed, but smiled. “Well, good attempt. Maybe it’ll taste better next time.”

He smirked. “That wasn’t your gift.”

“What?” she tilted her head.

“Look at your hand.”

She lifted her left hand up and almost squeaked.

There was a ring on it.

A beautiful, gold-coloured ring that had a heart made of genuine ruby, with silver-coloured wings.

 “I really am sorry about giving you a chocolate coin for your birthday back then…” he nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Rings aren’t cheap, so I had to start saving up.”

“Hoseok…” she was about to cry again, but for a completely different reason.

She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a passionate kiss.

Still wasn’t much better than the first one.

They both made a weird face as their lips parted from each other. Nayeon moaned, “We should’ve done this earlier, then it wouldn’t have felt so awkward!”

“It wasn’t that bad.” he told her. “As long as it’s you, I don’t care if it’s awkward forever”

“You’re just saying that.” she pouted.

He took her ringed hand, holding it up like a decree. “No, I’m not.”

“Aheh..” she blushed slightly.

“I love you, Nayeon.”

Shyly, she nodded, feeling like she was going to cry again. “I love you too, Hoseok.”

Pulling her close, Hoseok cradled Nayeon in a warm embrace. It felt nice, but they longed to be even _closer._ Staring into each other’s eyes, they wanted to try it again—kissing.

Slowly, the distance was closed, and their lips met in a warm embrace. Third time’s the charm, as they say, because this time, it felt like _heaven._

**Author's Note:**

> After gifting a rather sad story yesterday, please forgive me with this fluff! This is also a gift to my friend DiamondMoon over at AFF. 
> 
> I literally got this idea whilst going grocery shopping the other day, haha. I saw one of those nestled boxes for sale (though smaller than the one depicted here), and that's how this concept was born. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
